Surpriseeee!
by Kaorikami
Summary: Tis a One-shot for myself, in a way. Its about a surprise for me :D Because its my birthday soon and I decided to write this, so here *Gives you the story* Read away.


**~AN: LASTLY for today I will upload this as an apology also. My birthday is coming up in 10 days (My birthday is May 6****th****) , and needless to say I was bored in math class, Soooooo Here is a one-shot sort of story I made for myself of course. May sixth! Yay! I'm Turning sixteen :3 And my real name isn't Kaori but I'm using that okay? Okay. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own death note or the book Death note: Another Note :P~**

Kaori walked into the big, Wammy house doors. She narrowed her blue eyes and took a cautious step inside. Half an hour prior she left Wammys to shop for a few things. _It's really, really, REALLY freaking quiet in here… WAY too quiet for Wammys. _She thought skeptically. She took a few more cautious steps inside looking around slowly, and then bolted for Mr. Wammys office across the hall from her. She believed this was a prank, set up by none other than Matt and Mello. She did indeed fear their pranks, even if they are only 10, they are geniuses.

The fifteen year old Kaori, slid inside the office. She saw no one and again narrowed her eyes. _What th-.. He's always here! Where is he..?_ She questioned mentally. She walked out of there and down towards L's room. Once there she opened the door, knowing that even if she knocked, L wouldn't open it on his own, and that he doesn't mind her company. When she opened it, she peaked inside and saw, you guessed it, no one.. She pouted, then closed the door and walked in the direction of the childrens hall.

She stopped in front of Matt and Mello's shared room. She knocked. Nothing. Knocked again. Still nothing. She pushed it open and looked around. _Ugh! Seriously?! _She said mentally. She was growing aggravated.

She quickly left their room and ran for Nears room. _He always there! If not in the toy room!_ She looked both those places and became stunned by not seeing him there. She, then, tried Beyond's room. _Nothinggg! O my Kami where could they be?! _

Finally, she shouted "HELLO?!" With no response, Kaori began growing uncomfortable with the silence. She took slow, echoing steps towards the cafeteria. She still had heard nothing, aside her own footsteps, and only had the cafeteria left to check. She reached the door and gently placed her hand on it. Swiftly, she pushed the door open and looked inside. Startling her, everyone jumped out, the lights flicked on, and they all shouted "SURPIRSE!"

Kaori beamed. She was so happy at that moment she almost started crying. She never though they even knew when her birthday was, let alone them throwing her a party! L walked up to her, smiling and said "Happy birthday Kaori." Out of now where ( According to L) Kaori force hugged L and squeezed him till he couldn't breathe. L continued smiling and hugged her back. " I didn't even know you guys knew my birthday.." She whispered. The let go of each other and L said, "Yeah, of course we knew. Do you think we thought you would tell us when it was?" He put his thumb up to his lip and continued, "Matt and Mello decided they wanted to throw you a party back in December, but didn't know when it was. Matt hacked some systems and found your birth date, told everyone, and planned this."

"Oh wow.." Kaori said, shocked that everyone cared so much. She then walked over to Wammy, who held her cake. She hugged and thanked him for all he did. Beyond walked over to where Kaori was with Wammy. "Hey! Happy birthday Kaori." "Oh hai Beyond! Thanks! You guys are too wonderful!" She told him. "Hm.. No problem really, ready for cake?" He questioned. "Absolutely!" "Hey! Hey Kaori! Can I cut the cake pleaseeee?!" Mello, who came out of nowhere with Matt, gave puppy dog eyes and asked.

She laughed lightly "Haha, sure go ahead." He cut it, gave the first piece to her, then one to Matt (In which Mello blushed at the smile Matt gave him, Kaori raised an eyebrow.), and then a huge piece to L and then just cut other slices and left them on the table for others to grab.

As they ate, Kaori decided to open presents. Once finished with her cake and opening her presents from everyone, she looked around and noted how she got a present from everyone BUT Beyond. She pouted again. She laid down onto the floor, looking at the ceiling as everyone was conversing. A second later, Beyond came into view standing over her. "What's wrong Kaori?" Beyond asked, not sounding all that concerned to her. "Oh… Just wondering where a certain present from a certain someone could be hiding~." She looked up at Beyond again and noted that he was now smiling. "Oh? You noticed did you? Well, Kaori… My present…" He started. Kaori suddenly sat up, sitting Indian style on the floor, and turned to look up at Beyond.

"Is.. That I wanted to tell you I love you.." Beyonds face became tinted a bit pink, but his expression didn't change. Kaori's face became bright red, and she sort of froze. She looked up to Beyond and kept eve contact with him even though it made her face burn brighter (If that's even possible, Haha). She blinked a few times and whispered "I love you too, Beyond.." He smiled and crouched down to her level. Kaori felt everyones stare on her and Beyond.

He slowly leaned in and Kaori felt her heart rate speed up. He met her lips and kissed her, in the middle of this crowded room, and she eased into his kiss. She then heard everyone go "Awww.." except Matt and Mello's voices which said "Ewwwwwww!" They broke the kiss and Kaori laughed at Matt and Mello, Mello who was looking at her and making his, oh so famous, face of disgust (And his face was also tinted pink..), and Matt who stared at Mello, blushing at the situation.

**~Haha! The end! And if you couldn't tell.. *looks around* . . * Whispers* I ship Matt and Mello. :3 Annnnnnd~ Please tell me anything I could fix/change to improve my stories pleaseeee :L Byeee!~**


End file.
